Ignorancia no
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: ::Drabble:: Como cualquier persona, Masaki Kurosaki tendía a ser precavida cuando se trataba de ciertas voces a su alrededor. Ahora que conocía a cierto capitán, debía serlo aún más.


**Este drabble dedicado a myskymyheart. Mujer, todavía a Michi-nee y a mí nos queda darte regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Sólo espéralo ;)**

**Advertencias: **Spoilers manga.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de un sujeto, al que conocen como Tite Kubo.

* * *

Como cualquier persona conciente de los entes espirituales, Masaki Kurosaki tendía a ser precavida cuando se trataba de ciertas voces a su alrededor. No precisamente porque le alterara el estar, de uno u otro modo, relacionada con 'muertos vivos' o 'vivos muertos'; las estrictas reglas de la familia Ishida tenía sus analíticos ojos en ella. Cualquier pequeña cosa podía ser utilizada como excusa, de la madre de Ryuuken, para tener que desquitarse a gritos con ella.

Masaki no quería causarle problemas a nadie. Mucho menos que el chico, que era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía, sintiera rencor a su propia madre.

–Masaki…

Pero ahí estaba otra vez la casualidad de la vida, la consecuencia de sus buenos actos.

–Psss, ¡Masaki!

Gritando bajo, o susurrando fuerte, ella no lo sabía bien aunque una cosa era clara: Isshin Shiba buscaba su atención.

No, ella no lo estaba ignorando. Al contrario de Ryuuken, quien declaró y juró que prefería haberlo dejado morir en lugar de ayudarlo –cosa que era casi cierta–, Masaki encontraba a Isshin sumamente agradable.

El motivo de que no pudiera contestar a las niñerías –nuevamente esa frase era de Ryuuken–, que hacía el capitán shinigami tenía otro motivo.

Así que trató de mantenerse firme a su decisión, claro que con cinco minutos continuos de decir nombre en más de nueve formas distintas, comenzaba a darle una pequeña molestia a la última Kurosaki.

–¡Maa-saki! ¡Ma-sa-ki!

Isshin estaba inclinado con su rostro fijo en ella, alzando las dos palmas de sus manos en el aire frenéticamente, creando una pequeña cortina de viento que despeinaba el cabello de la Quincy. Sin embargo en lugar de molestarse por el acto, una gota de vergüenza ajena corrió por su frente. "Quién podría imaginar que los capitanes shinigami tenían sentido del humor." Le alegraba que, al menos uno, no fuera como los ancianos Quincy los pintaban.

Claro que su pequeño buen humor se fue pronto, al tener otro intento de Isshin por llamarla.

–Kurosaki… Hmh –él tenía una sus dedos, índice y pulgar, en la barbilla mientras meditaba–. Masaki Kurosaki… ¡Te habías dado cuenta que, de no ser por la primera sílaba, tu nombre sería casi igual que tu apellido!

En momentos como esos, si estuviera presente, Ryuuken Ishida le lanzaría una flecha de reiatsu al trasero.

En este momento, Masaki Kurosaki sentía varias gotas de vergüenza ajena descender sobre su nuca.

Masaki giró su rostro para finalmente contestarle, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba a su derecha. –¿Eh?

–¡Por aquí, Masaki!

Rápidamente ella giró la cabeza, posando sus ojos en la ventana y dándose cuenta de que allí estaba él. Sonriendo campantemente le levantó el pulgar y señaló a sus espaldas. –Alerta de hollow, ¡te veo en un rato! –y tan rápido como habló, se esfumó.

Preocupada por el detalle, Masaki abrió los ojos como platos, levantándose con rapidez. –¡NO, ESPERA!

–¡SEÑORITA KUROSAKI!

Oh, casi olvidaba la razón de no haberle podido contestar, al capitán, antes.

–¡Deje de gritar sola, y aléjese de la puerta en este instante!

Resignada, ruborizada, y con la risa de varios de sus compañeros de clase, a Masaki no le quedó más que obedecer.

Se sentó en su lugar, con una mueca en la boca, asintiendo a las palabras que el mismo Isshin dijo al entrar. "A veces la escuela es un dolor, no sólo de cabeza."

* * *

**Los que leyeron el manga… ¿A quién agregaron a su lista de heroínas favoritas? *-* ¡Masaki-san es tan grandiosa! Cuando crezca quiero ser como ella. xD Taday! Hace tiempo que quería hacer algo de los papás de nuestro queridísimo Ichi-nee :D Ahora que reviví, espero poder traer más.**

**¡Gracias por leer, y ya saben que nos leemos! xD**


End file.
